


The Higher Class

by Minions



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minions/pseuds/Minions
Summary: Living in New York is an entirely different world for Lilly and Miley. What happens when they meet for the first time? Could Lilly's job endanger them both? Only if Lilly gets to close to Miley, but she just can't help herself.





	The Higher Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up everybody? I just heard about this fandom site and I thought I'd start writing my Hannah Montana stories over here. It looks like the section could use a little help anyway. I'm a Hannah Montana writer from fan fiction originally. I'd like to try a new site though.

Lilly's POV-

As I rode up to the hotel, a very large and tall building, there was only five minutes left until I was late and I still had to lock up my bike. I locked it up on a pole nearby and began walking in the giant lobby. I felt so out of place here. Dark blue jeans and a black polo were the nicest dress clothes I had and didn't have time to buy anything else, so I can only hope it'll be enough. I looked over at the elevators across the room and saw a tall brunette girl in one that was beginning to close.

“Wait, hold the elevator!” I shouted as I ran across the lobby and over to the elevators. The girl held her hand against the doors until I was inside. “Thanks a lot.” I panted.

“No problem, which floor?” She asked, with her hand hovering over the buttons and waiting for which number to press.

“Ten please. Oh god, I'm gonna be late.” I said to myself as I turned to the mirrors that surrounded the elevator walls and then began patting down my hair. It had been a little disheveled from the wind on my ride here.

“Cool, I'm on eleven. So what's the rush?” She asked and leaned against the wall across from me.

“Job interview. I only have 2 minutes till it starts and I just can't afford to lose this one.” I said and then turned to face her and leaned against the wall as well.

“Well good luck, which position is it for?” She asked.

“Receptionist. I have most of the qualifications they're looking for and I got this far. So hopefully I'll get the job.” I said in a rush.

“I'm sure you will, I've been working here for a few years and the people are good to work with. Occasionally the boss can be a bitch though, but she has her nice moments.” The girl shrugged.

“Oh, well thanks that makes me feel a lot less nervous now.” I replied sarcastically.

“Sorry,” She laughed a little guilty. “I'm just trying to be honest with you, so you'll know what's coming. Just don't talk too fast or too slow, don't fidget with anything and try not to pause or stutter when you talk. She might glare and think you can't handle the job.”

“Those are good pointers thanks, I'll keep them in mind.” I sighed as the elevator stopped at my floor. “Well it was nice chatting with you and thanks for the tips. Bye.” I gave a small wave and quickly walked out.

“Anytime, bye.” I heard her voice fade as I hurried to the office where my interview was about to start.

When the elevator doors opened, I smiled at the sight of the same girl who I'd seen in here earlier. “Oh, well hello again.”

“Yeah what are the chances.” She smiled back and then pressed the button for the lobby. “Same floor I assume?” She asked.

“Yup same one, I just finished the interview. So what about you?” I sighed and leaned against the wall, just like she was doing.

“I'm just starting my lunch break. My name's Miley by the way.” She smiled and shook my hand.

“I'm Lilly.” I smiled back.

“So how'd it go up there?”

“It went great, I answered everything correctly and took your advice. At the end of it all she said I fit the position, except I don't have the right look, they're looking for a certain look and I look to young apparently.” I folded my arms in a huff.

“What? Oh that's bullshit, the receptionists they have now have a terrible look. They're very snobby and unapproachable looking, I mean what the hell is up with that?” She said in frustration as the doors opened. Then we both walked out and continued our conversation, while walking across the lobby.

“I don't know, I just know I need a better job before the end of the month and this unexpected failure makes it even harder for me.”

“I'm sorry. Well I have an hour break for lunch, you could come with me if you want and just get your mind off of all that and relax for a bit.” She suggested as we walked out the doors and into the loud city again.

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Where are you going?” I asked and glanced in the direction of my bike, good it was still there.

“I was thinking that little Italian place across the street. I usually go there and then get a coffee just next door.”

“You mean the expensive Italian restaurant and the Starbucks next to it?” I asked, a little skeptical now about going with her. I couldn't afford expensive places like that.

“Yeah, don't you like Italian?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, I really do like it, but I just remembered I need to be somewhere with a friend real soon. I think we're going out to lunch just across town.” I was really just going home, I hated myself for lying to her though, but I didn't want her to know that I'm nowhere near high class living at all.

She sighed with a little disappointment. “Oh ok, well no worries then. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?” Miley asked with a hopeful voice.

“Yeah maybe.” I smiled.

“Alright, well I should get going see you later.” She smiled and gave a small wave.

“Yeah see you.” I smiled and waved back. Then she walked over to the stoplight and waited to cross. I stood there and watched her until she was inside the restaurant, then walked over to my bike and began unlocking it.

On my ride home, luckily it wasn't a long one, I thought a lot about the events that just occurred. For some reason I just didn't like the idea of her finding out how I really live. Sure she was very nice and maybe she's not the type that judges things like that. So maybe if I got to know her a bit better, I'd feel more comfortable with opening up a bit more. I think this was the last time I'll see her though, I don't even know when she works. Although I do know her lunch is at 11 o'clock and she said she goes there on every break. Now coffee I can afford. So I'll come back tomorrow around 11:30 and hopefully she'll be there. I have a graveyard shift at the diner tonight though, but I'll still get up early for her, because I could sure use a friend. Within just a few minutes, I pulled up to my apartment complex. Doesn't look too great, but it was the cheapest I could find in this city. When I walked in, I was greeted by my black cat and pet him as he purred.

After a long night at the diner, I was sure ready to crash when I got home and never wake up. I have to wake up early to meet Miley though and I'm sure it'll be worth it. I grudgingly woke up to my alarm after only four hours of sleep, now looking forward to the coffee I'm about to get. After swerving around some traffic, I finally made it there by 11:30. I locked my bike up in front of the coffee shop, then hurried in, ordered some coffee and sat near the back of the store at a small table, awaiting Miley's entrance.

Only a few minutes later she was there. She ordered some coffee and then looked around for a place to sit. After seeing me, she smiled and walked in my direction. “Hey, what are the chances?” I mimicked her from yesterday, as she sat across from me.

She raised an eyebrow. “Miss me bad huh?” Miley smirked.

“Well maybe I like waking up early and going out for coffee to keep me up the rest of the day.” I smiled and sipped my coffee.

“Early? It's almost noon.” Miley chuckled.

“Well it’s early for me. I have middle of the night shifts at my job. 10pm until 6am.”

“Sounds hard. Where do you work?”

“Just a little place not far from here. It's crappy pay, so that's why I'm looking for a new job.”

“Does that little place have a name?” Miley urged me on.

“Yeah it's uh... it's the little diner on the corner.” I said shyly.

“Oh that's cool, I've been there before. The food is pretty good, but the service wasn't. Although I'm sure it's a lot better when you're working.” Miley smiled.

“Ha, yeah thanks.” I smiled. We sat in silence for a minute, I couldn't think of much else to say and apparently neither could she. So I thought of a common conversation starter. “So where are you from, originally?”

“Oh I'm from Tennessee. Yeah this was all a big change, but I've always wanted to live in the city. My Dad wasn't too fond of me moving here, but my Mom's all for it.

“That's cool, how long have you lived here?” I asked.

“I moved when I got the call about the job opening. So just a few years so far.”

“From a farm to the big city, yeah that is quite the change.” I said.

“Yeah, so how about you, where are you from?”

“Right here actually. I was born and raised here and I've had my job at the diner for a few years as well.” I stated simply and sipped my coffee as she spoke.

“That's cool, what about your parents? Do you live with them?” Miley asked and also drank her coffee as I spoke.

“No I live alone, I have been since I first started my job. My parents are... well they're not with me.” I shrugged. I didn't feel like getting into this and I don't think I've ever had to tell anyone about it in fact.

“Did they get tired of the city?”

“I mean they're not with me as in not on this earth anymore. They died.” She looked a bit shocked, as though it were her fault. I wasn't very good at explaining this stuff.

“Oh gosh, Lilly I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“It's ok, it's ok, don't worry about it, you didn't know. It happened a long time ago anyway, so I'm over it. Of course I still think about them and miss them, but I try not to let it hold me back in life.”

“Wow, how can you act so calm about this? I think I'd completely fall apart if something like that happened to my parents.”

“Yeah I did grieve for awhile, but life's too short to keep dwelling on one thing that happened in the past and can never change again, so I figure to just live in the present and focus on what I will change in the future.” I shrugged and watched her as she studied my eyes carefully.

“You're a very strong person, I wish I met you sooner.” Miley smiled. “So as you just mentioned, you're gonna change your future, do you have plans for that already?”

“Well I'd like to keep up the family business if possible.”

“Oh that's cool, is it the diner?” She looked interested.

“Of course, I mean there's lot's of families out there with a diner as their business, right?" I chuckled, but felt really nervous on the inside. This was getting way too close to the wrong subject. “So, when do you get off work?”

Miley gave me a quick confused look at the sudden change in subject, but shrugged it off. “Oh, about 4 and then I take a taxi home.”

“Do you have a car?” I wondered. It seemed like she'd be the type to have a car, rather than taking taxis.

“I do have a car, but I don't use it much, it's always hard to drive in New York traffic.”

“Yeah, very true.” I agreed quickly. “So how much longer is your break?”

“Oh thanks for reminding me, it's nearly over so I should probably head back now.” Miley said and began to stand up, I stood up with her as well.

“Want me to walk back with you?”

“Sure sounds good.” Miley smiled and then we walked towards the exit and out of the building.

I unlocked my bike and rolled it along next to me as we walked back. “Looks like the weather's a little touchy lately. You think it'll rain soon?”

“Yeah that's what I've been hearing. I'm excited, I like the rain.” Miley said as we walked up to the front doors of her work.

“Cool, yeah me too. Well I guess I'll see you later?” I asked hopefully.

“I'd definitely like to. Maybe tomorrow after work?”

“Awesome, I'll see you then.” I smiled.

“Great, later.” She smiled and then walked inside and I hopped on my bike and rode away.

As I biked home I thought to myself, why tomorrow? It's too far away. I know when she gets off, so I'll take a bus back there at 4 and surprise her. I decided to catch a couple more hours of sleep before I went to meet her. I'd have to leave an hour early anyway, because of all the stops the bus makes. I got there a few minutes after 4 and waited outside the building. I felt a little sprinkling of rain begin, but it wasn't much so I shrugged it off. Then just a minute later, Miley stepped out of the building with a small crowd as well.

I walked up to her quickly and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey stranger.” I smiled as her smile grew.

“Come on, it hasn't been that long. You have a thing for me don't you Lilly?” She said with a smirk.

“Of course, I just couldn't wait to tell you.” I replied sarcastically and chuckled as well. “Anyway, I took a bus so we can take a taxi together.”

“That's cool thanks.” Miley said as she looked out at the street for a taxi. “Man it looks like all of them are taken, it's usually hard to find an empty taxi around this time.” She said.

I noticed the rain was getting slightly harder. “The rain is coming down a bit more now. Maybe we should find a place for cover while we watch for a taxi.” I suggested.

“It's ok, there should be one soon. The rains not coming down that hard yet.” Miley said and just a few seconds later, a sudden downpour started.

I squealed. "Ah what the hell is this?" I yelled, so Miley could hear me over the rain.

"Looks like rain." She yelled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah no shit Sherlock. Quick, find a place for cover." I looked at the buildings next to me and there was mostly walls without ledges, but just a few feet away was a phone booth, that barely had enough room for two people. Miley was looking the other direction, so I tapped her shoulder. “There’s a phone booth, let’s go quick.” I shouted and then walked quickly over, with Miley right behind me. I opened it and we both squeezed inside. I let Miley in first, then I pulled the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you'd like and I hope to get some positive vibes. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
